Ludvigson, J. Mater. Chem., 11 (2001) 1269-1276; Michas, J. Membrane Sci., 29 (1986) 239-257 and Japanese Kokai 2001/118591 (Morimoto) purportedly disclose polymer electrolyte membranes made by a method generally described as immersion of a membrane in a solution of a metal salt followed by oxidization to convert the metal salts into metal oxides in the finished product. Ludvigson and Michas discuss the resulting distribution of metal oxides in the finished product. The metals include Mn (in Ludvigson) and Ru (in Michas and Morimoto).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,112 (Asukabe) purportedly discloses a polymer electrolyte membrane comprising a hydrocarbon-based solid polymer electrolyte which contains a catalyst, which may be one of several catalysts including MnO2.
Copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and a co-monomer according to the formula: FSO2—CF2—CF2—O—CF(CF3)—CF2—O—CF═CF2 are known and sold in sulfonic acid form, i.e., with the FSO2— end group hydrolyzed to HSO3—, under the trade name Nafion® by DuPont Chemical Company, Wilmington, Del. Nafion® is commonly used in making polymer electrolyte membranes for use in fuel cells.
Copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and a co-monomer according to the formula: FSO2—CF2—CF2—O—CF═CF2 are known and used in sulfonic acid form, i.e., with the FSO2— end group hydrolyzed to HSO3—, in making polymer electrolyte membranes for use in fuel cells.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/325,278, filed Dec. 19, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a polymer electrolyte membrane having a thickness of 90 microns or less and comprising a polymer, said polymer comprising a highly fluorinated backbone and recurring pendant groups according to the formula:YOSO2—CF2—CF2—CF2—CF2—O-[polymer backbone]where Y is H+or a monovalent cation such as an alkali metal cation. Typically, the membrane is a cast membrane. Typically, the polymer has a hydration product of greater than 22,000. Typically, the polymer has an equivalent weight of 800-1200.